Sex, Andy Sachs and Madam X
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Caroline Priestly wakes up in Andy Sachs apartment.
1. Chapter 1

''Caroline Priestly where are you?''

Caroline groaned trying to hop on her one heel around an apartment she didn't know and woke up in this Monday morning, she was late, her Mom on the other end of the line, sounded worried and angry with her at the same time.

''Mom I'm fine. I was out last night.'' Car found her purse next to the couch.

''Where and with who?''

Car pinched her nose bridge. She was nineteen. Had a intern job at a gallery downtown. ''Mom you don't know them. It was a date with someone from my work set me up with. Ursula wanted me to meet her. Mom I stayed the night at their place.''

Holding the phone away from her ear.

''What is their name?''

''Mom. I don't know yet.'' Car almost said that to her Mom. Thought better of it. So she was just like Mom, she was bad with names.

She had nice hair like windblown chestnut and she was fun and wrote for some newspaper, those things Car could remember from last night. Just not her name. It was a boyish name.

Parker no. BJ no. Alex or Jo.

It suited her date.

Caroline came over to a piece of mail, saw her name on a catalogue. Read it out.

''Andy. Andy Sachs.''

Miranda dropped her phone.

''Sachs.''

Andy Sachs, her Andréa, a former assistant slept with her daughter. Had a one night stand with her first born of her twin daughters. Rigid with the news.

''Tell me the address Car now. I'm coming over.''

Car groaned poor Andy Sachs didn't know who was coming for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda gripped her phone as she still processed who Caroline woke up with. Andy Sachs.

One of her daughters had sex with Andréa.

The very idea made her livid. Bothered her greatly.

Andréa. Miranda knew, still wrote for that kitty liner newspaper. The NY Mirror as a columnist now. A popular columnist she read her column loyally that would certainly be put to a stop to from now on. Almost on speed dial to Sachs Editor. Andrea would be lucky by tonight to write ever again.

Stopping herself, no Miranda that wouldn't make you feel better, getting Sachs fired for waking up beside her daughter. No joblessness for Andrea wasn't enough.

No Sachs was going to see her this morning and regret this. Greatly. Hadn't seen Andrea since that day waving to her on the sidewalk. After Paris.

How dare she take advantage of Caroline, one of her Bobbseys? How dare Sachs be anywhere naked near her daughter? Only yesterday it was Oscar de la Renta Barbie dolls and Harry Potter books for her daughter.

Roy never drove Miranda this far downtown.

Miranda's chauffeur knew it was for Caroline. Again.

* * *

Mom hung up on her. Caroline knew her Mother would be here to eviscerate her one night stand soon.

Should just get going and cut Mom off.

Andy was a great date last night to her, paid that was a first and rare. Was charming and funny and very attractive and didn't seem to have any weird hang ups over dinner with her. Seemed really nice and was clean by her bathroom.

Caroline heard keys in the door.

Damn it, now she'd have to be all awkward with this Andy Sachs. Morning afters were so weird for Caroline, not that she slept around or anything. Just more than likely Andy would want to make breakfast for her and drag this out.

Thoughtful one night stands were the worse.

Car would just have to excuse herself to the bathroom and walk out the door. The message clear no pancakes or scrambled eggs for her.

Andy held her keys between her teeth and her shopping bag and a tray of coffee.

Brown eyes met blue. A pair of blue eyes, Andy knew well. ''Hi. Good Morning.''

Holding out a paper cup of Starbucks for her. Caroline sputtered out. ''Thanks.''

Shaking a bag. ''You mentioned these last night. Fat Elvis cupcakes.''

Caroline looked at Andy. ''Did I? Was I crying about my ex?''

''A little but I gave you tissues.''

''Sorry bad breakup.'' Car confessed.

''You told me.''

Caroline blushed must of bored Andy Sachs sick talking about her ex.

Ursula was correct, Andy was Ms Wonderful, and she was sensitive and thoughtful. The list just got better with her. A dream of a bridge girl.

It was a good thing she went to bed with someone like Andy Sachs, who Car could barely remember what her name was earlier. Andy here was pretty terrific for a first date.

Hope she didn't cry during sex.

Led to an amazing kitchen, Andy Sachs must know how to cook or write a food and wine column for whatever newspaper it was she wrote for, Car sat down on a stool as Andy put things down on the counter.

Fat Elvis cupcakes were breakup food for Car, opening the little brown bag of sugary treats, she shouldn't eat. Took a small bite of one. ''I don't do breakfast usually like this…with you and us last night. This is a first.'' Wiping her mouth from frosting.

Andy smiled at Caroline Priestly as she handed her a plate. ''Neither do I. Do breakfast.'' Andy opened a drawer for a napkin, handing one to Caroline. Having breakfast with someone hadn't happened for Andy in five years, it was nice to do this again. Usually Andy went out jogging or to work early.

''That's a rule.''

Andy seriously repeated this. ''A rule, well as I said last night I'm a bit rusty and at a disadvantage with all of this.''

Car grinned at Andy. ''No this is nice.'' Holding up the Fat Elvis cupcake. '' just not the norm. Next time after sex try avoiding whoever you wake up with. Less awkward.''

''Right got ya. I'll try but Caroline just so you know, we…we didn't sleep together last night.''

''Wait a minute we didn't…do it. You and I didn't have sex.''

Leaning on the counter across from Caroline open mouth, Andy shook her head, putting away a few things in the fridge, Andy got this morning.

''No we didn't. Call me old fashioned but I don't sleep with comatose.'' Andy also didn't have sex with a child of a woman she worked for and liked once. Liked a lot.

Car shrugged at that shared information. Her Mom was upset over nothing, she didn't sleep with Andy last night.

Caroline stared at the paintings in the loft. Each canvas was very sensual, this was a nice place this Andy Sachs had here.

''So Caroline, now that you know we didn't have sex, would you like to have platonic and in no way awkward bagels with me?''

''Sure. Oh Andy call me Car.''

Heard knocking increasing. Caroline got up to get it. Andy wasn't expecting anybody this early.

''That's my Mom.'' Car got up and crossed the loft to the door.

Andy blinked at Car. ''Your Mom. That's Miranda out there?'' Heard more knocking at her door.

Car nodded. ''Mom called me this morning. I told her I was here, she worries. Thinks I'm ten.''

Andy stopped her door from being unlocked. ''You didn't tell her we…that you…that I'm…I was your date last night.''

''Andy I did.'' Andy groaned out. '' Do you know her?'' Caroline asked.

''Yeah I know your Mom. Very well.'' Andy brushed down her hair, looking down at her clothes. A tank top and cargo pants, outside it was hot and humid and 95 degrees. It would have to do, Andy didn't work for her anymore, not in years. So it was Miranda. Miranda Priestly did not affect her.

''You do? How?'' Car looked intrigued at her breakfast companion.

''Miranda and I go back.'' Andy vaguely supplied.

'' Did you work for her or something?''

Andy sighed and nodded her head at Caroline Priestly. ''Yeah I worked for her once. As her assistant.''

Caroline Priestly looked sympathetic at Andy. ''I am so sorry. Mom can be very…she's not like that now, wait she's not the one you told me about during dessert? Is she? My Mom is her.'' Car pondered this. Smiling at Andy.

''Nooo.'' Andy lied but saw Car figured it out. Screw Priestly perception.

Car opened the door to Miranda standing there.

''Caroline you're leaving. Go down to Roy. _You._ I want to speak with you right now. Andréa.''

Car kissed Andy's cheek. ''Thank you for last night. I'll call you later.''

Miranda's cold blue eyes narrowed on Sachs. ''No you will not Caroline. Go to the car. Now.''

Andy took it back, Miranda Priestly in every way she'd tried to get over her in these last eight years, did make Andy react and respond starting with saying her name like that.

Miranda stepped inside Andy's place.


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda hadn't seen Andy Sachs in front of her in eight years, 2921.94 days not that Miranda was counting.

Sachs was the same. Running a scathing eye at cargo pants no shorts on Andréa and in flip flops.

Andy knew Miranda was beyond pursed lips, she had never seen her look like this before, a warning ran through Andy from Nigel's words once to her during her first week working for Miranda.

''Six in the unlikely event of The Dragon Lady's full fury, the Runway cabin crew will direct you to the nearest available exit. Try not to upset her like Stephen does.''

This was different to so long ago, the coming upstairs goof up time for Andy. Miranda was almost harmless back then, just plain icy blue eyes vindictive to Andy.

Andy had never seen Miranda angry or lose her temper before, till right now all at her. Miranda's cheeks flushed, her lips held in a firm, hard line.

Miranda icily walked into Sachs domicile.

''Mi-Miranda. Car and I…''

''No. You do not get the right to speak. First how dare you sleep with my daughter! This. It's disgusting. I am sure you took advantage of her. With your charm and melt anyone smile. Caroline is nineteen. Nineteen. Andréa. ''

Andy balked at her. Miranda was unbelievable. Going postal Mama Bear on her, when Caroline and her hadn't done anything. Nothing happened last night, not even a kiss. Andy had been very surprised when she realised who Ursula set her up with.

Ursula just told Andy her date she was meeting, that her name was Car.

That Car worked for her at Ursula's art gallery. Car sounded nice.

Andy decided to try a blind date.

Andy by drinks ordered realised who Car was, Miranda's daughter. Almost choked on her own sip as Car said her last name to her. She was one of the twins who pranked her in the hall with The Book to go upstairs, was now sitting across from her in a strappy summer dress and flirting with her. Talking about snorkelling in Martinique and stroking her arm.

Should have just walked away if Andy knew Caroline staying over at her place would bring Miranda to her doorstep.

''Miranda just listen to me, what happened with us, Caroline and I went out on a date but we just had a few drinks and I showed her my….''

Miranda cut Andy off. ''Don't say anymore. You will stay away from my daughter or believe me, Sachs, I will punish you for Paris finally.'' Andy saw Miranda meant it.

Andy had seen Miranda be many things to her, bitchy, snide, aloof, cruel and belittling but not like this.

Andy tried honesty. ''Nothing happened with Caroline, she had a lot to drink last night so my place is nearby. I took her home with me.'' Andy thought it was safer than putting Car in a cab that late at night.

''Car was upset about her ex. I got her out of her dress and put her to bed.''

''How chivalrous of you. Sachs. So you just decided to slip into bed with her.'' Miranda looked at Andy hard and coldly. Her mouth twitching, revolted with the idea of Andréa with Caroline sexually.

Sachs was some type of pervert predator.

Miranda still had a way of making Andy want to scream like having a body wax. Priestly never listens to her or to anybody.

Andy was not like then, once her meek little assistant catching her coat, fetching Starbucks and coordinating meetings and manicures and everything else Miranda demanded unreasonably. No Andy wasn't just one of many assistants at Runway who are less than a dime a dozen, and that when Miranda snaps her fingers at the next new Emily, the next new girl will jump to obey.

''Miranda stop. Just stop being you for once. I did not sleep with Caroline.'' Andy said this to her calmly, clenching her teeth.

Andy could tell Miranda didn't believe her. Lying to Miranda, was akin to skydiving without a parachute.

Miranda snorted. Right why was Caroline in a t-shirt, a grubby item of clothing and missing her dress if nothing happened? Sachs could try to lie and deny.

Something happened alright, something unthinkable, her ex assistant, her Andréa who Miranda never stopped thinking about who hated her and those brown eyes judging her, had sex with her daughter.

Wincing that polka dot dress, she bought her, thinking of Sachs taking it off her baby, made Miranda furious. Sachs that brown eyed fondler fornicator of one of her Bobbseys.

''Stay away from Caroline. Or _Sachs Speaking_ won't be in circulation.''

Andy looked astonished at Miranda's words. Priestly was threatening her. Her column. ''Miranda ask Caroline since you clearly don't believe me.''

Miranda didn't.

''Andy how many times have I said, could you please stop squeezing toothpaste like this, where's my razor if you used it on your legs.'' Tousled hair and stubble and he was tall. Blue eyes saw him just in boxers.

''Hi sorry, didn't know you had company.''

''Nate. Nate Cooper and this is Miranda Priestly.'' Andy introduced them both.

Nate in cartoon boxers and Miranda in something preta a porter.

Sachs still lived with that cook, Miranda remembered Nate, Andréa use to be on the phone to him numerous times on Runway time, talking to him, _Mr Fry up_ about missing dinner or running late and she picked up women like her daughter while being still with him.

Disgusted. Sachs was worse than Stephen. Sachs would do well to stay away from Caroline.

Miranda left Andy with a few words hissed. ''Do not come near Caroline. I mean it Andrea.''

''Miranda just ask Caroline about last night.''

Andy stared at the door Miranda left through. How was she going to get Caroline's dress back to her? Great Miranda thought she slept with Car and hated no also despised and loathed her.

Andrea's face stared at her on the front page in the top corner of The NY Mirror newspaper vending machine and on a bus that passed.

City's number one columnist.

Roy got Miranda's door for her.

Pressing the Mercedes divider up. ''We will discuss this later Caroline. I am late for work as are you. Cassidy's home tonight.''

Caroline began to text, which was seen by Miranda.

 _ **Andy nice to meet you last night. Let's do it again. Sorry about Mom. C**_

Pinging back. Miranda pinched her lips at Sachs reply to Car.

 _ **Sure. About your dress you abandoned. I'll drop it by tonight. Gosh I hope, Ursula doesn't mind you dress less, coz your Mom definitely did. Scandalized Dragon. Tell her Car please…**_

Car took a breath. ''Mom about Andy and me, last night…

Miranda shook her head, her sharp blue eyes warned her. ''Caroline I said we will talk about Andy Sachs later tonight.'' Miranda's jaw tightened.

Dropping off Caroline at her place to change. ''Roy will pick you up, for 7.''

Miranda dialled The NY Mirror Editor's extension as Roy drove uptown.

''John. This is Miranda Priestly.''

Miranda had shares in The NY Mirror's publishing company that owned the piddly rag.

''I want to discuss _Sachs Speaking_ column. It's about Andy Sachs.''

It was done.

Sachs should have thought twice about sleeping with Caroline.


	4. Chapter 4

''Good Morning Andy.'' Cinzia, Nate's very pregnant wife greeted her and then kissed Nate.

Cinzia's dark eyes softened at Andy. ''Thanks for letting us stay this weekend with our place being painted.'' Opening a new restaurant and moving into the city this month was a lot for her and Nate to take on.

Andy shrugged, she honestly really didn't mind. Nate and Cinzia had been there for her. Andy was in remission now and fine. Andy knew Nate worried about her still. Paint fumes were not good with a baby on the way.

''So that was Miranda.'' Nate stated holding a mug to his mouth, his thick brows upwards. ''I think she hates you Andy.''

Andy gave a look to Nate of _oh you think._ Just had a knack at bringing out the worst in Miranda.

Nate and Andy were still friends, they'd been friends first since grade school before being a couple, so after the breakup there was no need not to remain friends.

''I gotta go get this cleaned and I'll be late tonight.'' Andy gave Nate the eye that he could romance Cinzia this evening who felt like a beached whale lately. Cranky and hot with the summer.

Winked at Nate. ''Foot rubs Nate and this.'' Andy presented a DVD along with favourites.

''Andy can I marry you.'' Cinzia joked.

Andy would deliver Car's dress to the townhouse later tonight. Hoping Caroline explained everything to Miranda by now, but hopefully omitted the part about Andy being crazy for and once in unrequited love with Car's white haired mother.

Why in the hell had Andy even told Caroline last night, how she felt about a former boss and Car being Miranda's daughter put it together who it was earlier. Andy blamed alcohol and blue eyes charming her.

Were all Priestly's made to make Andy certifiable. Possibly?

* * *

Nigel hadn't seen Miranda like this in years, not since after Paris and the divorce with Stephen and also Six walking away. Paul was in tears and Jocelyn hiding somewhere out of the Dragon's warpath.

Serena's makeup artistry had been compared to Priscilla Queen of the Desert.

Cassidy was back tonight and that in itself should make Miranda really happy but she was in an acerbic mood all morning and vicious to anyone in her radius by lunch. Two clackers were fired for looking at her.

Cassidy had been away on her gap year, Nigel had received countless emails and photos of her backpacking and volunteering as a teacher in Bolivia and Guatemala when she was in places with Wi-Fi. Miranda had sent twenty emails the first day her baby arrived in Sucre.

Nigel knew Car wasn't involved with anybody Miranda disliked this month. At a loss to what or who made Miranda like this. Nothing and nobody could please her today.

Miranda's only assistant by three years, Marybeth could do nothing right, their Editor made her a trembling mess just with an eyebrow raise that Emily kindly stepped in knowing and confirming Cassidy's cake frosting flavour to Didier's patisserie.

It was odd not seeing Six next to Emily as she confirmed the caterers. That was it, Miranda hadn't been this vitriol since Six left her.

Miranda wasn't dating not after Stephen and even if she was, Nigel felt beware Manhattan bachelors' or players. Approach this lady with caution. Nigel knew she had offers of dates, many in different fields and most were just like Stephen. Boring with a capital B and inflated with conceit. All about how much they earned or owned. Racquetball, Sailing and stock portfolios.

Pompous and gloating turned Miranda off.

Nigel knew after many glasses of wine over the years with her on lonely nights, she wanted someone who actually cared about her.

Clinking her glass to his, one night toasting to the perfect partner.

''To finding Mr Wonderful or someone damn close.'' Nigel quipped.

Rapping lightly on Miranda's door. Nigel approached her, holding his folders on the new spread for this issue. Placing them down and pushing his horn-rimmed glasses onto his nose. ''Miranda. Cassidy didn't miss her flight did she?''

Miranda pinched her nose bridge exhaling, looking over the rim of her glasses at Nigel. Sachs having sex with Caroline threw her whole day off kilter. ''No Nigel. I trust you'll be attending tonight.''

''I wouldn't miss it for the world. He'll be there right?''

Miranda nodded. ''Both will be.''

Nigel knew it wasn't easy for Miranda. Both ex-husbands attending for Cassidy coming home party.

He'd be there for Miranda. Nigel owed her and was Miranda's friend.

Ever since two months after Paris eight years ago, Nigel was paid back by Miranda in many ways. Ways that James Holt International could never have achieved, because Miranda was a friend to him and she had to do what she did in Paris to save Runway. Nigel understood and forgave.

Right after Six sudden departure, Miranda let him make decisions that once she would never allow without going by her.

Emily was now his right hand and soon to be at Runway UK as assistant Editor and Six was wrong about Miranda she did value her staff.

* * *

Caroline had to tell her Mom soon that nothing happened with Andy last night. Directing two workmen hanging a huge painting of a new up and coming artist debuting as she hoped Mom hadn't been too unpleasant to Andy.

Mom could be a bit extreme.

Car saw Andy's face on a scrunched up newspaper The Mirror in the bin, Andy had told her during dessert about how she felt about her Mom in a roundabout way.

Andy was many things Mom needed in her life. Andy was edgy, yet sensitive. Courtly and if Mom stopped thinking Andy had sex with her, Andy would certainly easily charm her.

Andy's smile alone would make Mom weak in the knees if she let it.

Car pondered maybe she should set them up on a date. It would just take lying to Mom to meet her downtown for dinner one night and telling Andy the same.

Force them together. Perfect, she'd tell Mom how Andy felt about her. Tonight she would after the party.

Her phone rang, Car picked up. ''Car! What do you think about having lunch with your little sister right now.''

Car scrunched her nose. ''Little sister? Cassidy you're four minutes younger. Lunch how? You're on a plane.''

Knocking on the glass excitedly as Car grinned at her identical twin on the other side. ''Cassy! What are you doing here so soon?''

''We took an early flight. How do you think Mom will take a surprise? A good one.''

''Cassidy what did you do?'' Car asked cautiously. Cassidy didn't. Cassidy hadn't, Cassidy had, oh god Mom was going to flip when she saw him.

Car had a feeling Mom was going to be very surprised at Cassidy's homecoming party as Car saw _he_ had his arms wrapped around her sister. Cass was never like this. Flinging herself into anything spontaneously, was not like her twin, Cassidy was just like Mom. Careful and reserved.

Car was the first up for anything.

Mom was going to hate him down to his _Save Ferris t-shirt_. This was going to be great.

Car joined both Cassidy and him for lunch.

''Cass do you remember Mom's assistant Andy? The Paris one.''

Cassidy strolled with Car holding a mint ice tea as Car sipped a raspberry lemonade. ''Paris one? Wait do you mean her. _Andréa._ '' Cassidy inflected it the way Mom spoke it, drawling it out almost like Mom. ''Why?''

Car began to tell Cassidy all about last night with Mom's Andrea. As Andréa's date.

''Wow she sounds perfect.'' Cassidy mused. '' She said all of that about Mom to you, Car?''

Car nodded. ''Andy apparently left because she liked Mom too much. Didn't want to get hurt by Mom.'' Cassidy listened, leaning more into Patrick.

''So Mom thinks you both had sex.'' Cassidy was wiping her eyes with laughter.

''Yeah and it gets worse, Mom showed up at her place.''

Cassidy looked horrified at that. '' Mom didn't get all Mom did she?'' By Car's face, Mom had.

''She did. Didn't she. We should send Andrea a quiche or a bottle of wine or playoff tickets for surviving Mom's protectiveness.''

''Car first you have tell Mom nothing happened, then tell Mom what Andrea told you.''

Car decided she was telling Mom tonight how Andy felt about her. Maybe she should send a wine to Andy.

* * *

The party was perfect, caterers on time and set up outside in the garden, it was a lovely summer evening.

''Welcome home Cassidy.'' The party was full of many friends and family.

Nigel had been warned not to mingle, Stephen was here and James, handing Miranda a drink. Nigel knew Miranda hated Stephen being here but the girls had him as a stepfather for a few years. Obligated to invite him.

Miranda could tolerate him for a few hours with Nigel between them.

Saw the guest of honour arriving.

Cassidy was hugged by her Mom tightly. ''Darling your home. The flight was good. You didn't eat the plane food. Tell me you only drank bottled water.'' Mom was getting weird and clingy.

''Mom.'' Cassidy pulled free and brought him close to her. ''I have news. This is Patrick. We're engaged.''

Nigel hand was gripped hard.

Miranda tried not to think of Patrick as the deflowerer of her baby. He kissed Miranda's cheekbone nervously in greeting. ''Mrs Priestly it's great to finally meet you. Cass has said so much about you.''

Patrick gave Miranda a nervous warm smile.

In shock still, Miranda murmured. ''Call me Miranda.''

Miranda knew Cassidy had dressed him for her. Zegna.

Waiters brought around platters of hors d'oeuvres.

Cassidy's Patrick was nice. They'd met in La Paz. Both kept finishing each other sentences as Cassidy side was squeezed by him.

Miranda fondly watched them together. ''So how did you both meet?''

'' Actually I needed warm ugly bottoms.''

''Pardon.'' Miranda's brows rose to her forehead, her ivory face blushed tinging pink then pursing her lips.

''PJ bottoms. Flannel it gets cold and Cass here I saw at the market could translate for me. I kept saying to the kiosk no top though.''

''Cass was all prissy and curt to me. ''You have to buy the set.'' Nigel listened Cassidy was like Miranda a ballbuster.

Patrick eyes sparkled on Cass. '' So I said, I guess I'll have to find somebody to fill the top. She hated me, thought I was this big jerk…Cassidy smiled. ''No I didn't Patrick.''

''and then we met again as teachers.''

Nigel kept staring at him, Patrick was gorgeous. Gosh one of his Carrots getting married. This was so exciting, smiling at Cassidy his little carrot with her eyes shining up at Patrick.

''Cassi met him in the jungle.'' Emily with Serena now, admitted he was fit. A hunk. Cassidy must have just stared at him all day long.

Miranda saw _her_ at the party. What was Andrea doing here tonight? Did Caroline invite her? Handed her glass to Nigel, Miranda marched towards someone amongst the partygoers. Not invited by her or welcome.

Nigel saw who. Six.

* * *

Andy held Car's dress in a dry-cleaning bag over her shoulder, just let inside to the summer party, her arm was grasped by an ivory hand gripped her and she was yanked by them.

''Lovely party. Miranda.''

''Yes thank you.'' Miranda graciously greeted The Mayor's wife, still had a hold of Sachs.

''You are not welcome here. Leave.'' A waiter offered Andy a canapé or vol au vent. Andy politely took one because it would be rude not to. Fancier then pigs in a blanket.

Snatching back a vol au vent from Andy, who was almost tasting it. Hissing. ''Andrea you are not staying.''

''Hiii, Andy. '' A guest greeted Andy. Another gave her a wave. Walking together through the garden party, Miranda noticed all were women and knew Andrea.

''Andy Sachs! Small world.'' Jen knew Andy.

''Hello again Andy.'' Andrea knew Jen, Miranda's gynaecologist. Intimately.

''Andy. Wow you look great.'' To Miranda's annoyance, Jen stroked Andrea's shirt. '' It's been what three years. Still downtown? We should jog together.''

''Anytime. You know where I live.'' Andy smiled at Jen. Miranda shook her head at Sachs. _Unbelievable._ Flirting with the woman who delivered Caroline and Cassidy.

''That I do.'' Jen smiled at Andy.

Miranda glared her Doctor who was never this talkative with her during appointments and talking about hot flashes.

''Andy!'' Caroline came up to them. ''Let me get you a drink. Come meet Cass again.''

''Andrea was just going.'' Miranda stated waspishly in a tone that meant Andy wasn't welcome at this party or near Car or her.

''Mom. Andy's staying. I asked her to drop by and here you are.'' Car looked at Andy to play along.

''Right. Here's your dress.'' Looping Andy's arm in hers.

''Caroline.'' Car ignored Mom calling after her strolling and mingling with Andy.

Miranda heard a few compliment Andy's last column to her. '' I love Sachs Speaking.'' Andy took each word with that grating dorky wholesomeness that made Miranda sneer at a waiter.

Miranda had read it also but that was before Sachs had carnal relations with her daughter. _It was about_ _the chances of two people having overlapping free evenings in the city is so remote that if it ever_ _does_ _happen, you should immediately buy a scratch card or something. Andy wrote how society is inundated with things to prevent us from connecting as boy meets girl or girl meets girl or boy meets boy or just saying to someone at a party with your phone off. Hi I'm Andy. Let's just talk._

 _Challenged her readers to a little old fashioned, pen and paper for a week to our significant others._

Andy was standing having a conversation with Stephen and James and Miranda's therapist. '' I always fantasized about smoking joints with Sylvia Plath or be inside one of Monet's paintings or no lost in a Turner at sea. It would be nifty lost in that both landscapes. You?''

Tapped on the shoulder, Andy turned into blue eyes piercing hers.

''Yes. Miranda.''

''Andrea I need to speak with you.''

Andy was guided upstairs away from the party. Miranda led the way to somewhere very familiar to Andy, stepping into Miranda's study.


	5. Chapter 5

''What's Six doing here?'' Nigel said to Emily who saw her, both staring after Miranda and Andy.

Caroline turned to them. ''Six?''

''My fond moniker for Andy.'' Nigel stated.

Nigel still wanted a tell all of what the hell happened in Paris from the infamous notorious Six. Six was all Runway talked about for weeks after.

Miranda letting Andy breathe and giving her a recommendation was unheard of. Miranda was almost less Miranda in those weeks after Paris without Andy nearby.

Aware or not, Nigel saw it and even though Miranda may not see what was in front of her, he did, saw _it_ between them often.

Attraction and perfect fluidity uniting. Andy may have been scrape corn husks off her clunky ugly shoes but Miranda and she had a sexual tension fizzing and whirling around them. Hell Emily even noticed after a while.

Mainly the looks Miranda gave her new assistant, and to Andy's makeover and letting Six ride in the elevator with her.

Nigel saw it between them. Shame neither of them realised what it was.

''Andy and I had a date last night.'' Car saw Mom guiding and going upstairs with Andy. Mom didn't know yet nothing happened last night.

Now Nigel knew why Miranda was in a pretty decimating mood today. Blame Andy.

''Mom thinks Andy and me spent the night together.''

Nigel looked at Car. ''Tell me Car you didn't.''

''No we didn't but Mom thinks Andy did. Nigel, Andy told me some things about Mom. How she feels about her.''

Nigel smiled smugly. Knew it Six, was always attracted to Miranda.

* * *

Miranda wore a navy sheath of shantung silk and linen and kitten heels, calves Andy was admiring.

Pacing her study. She was not going to raise her voice at Andrea not with half of Manhattan's brightest and wealthiest attending a garden party downstairs for Cassidy. Sachs made her so mad and so did her dark brown sparkling at her eyes like that and that infuriating smile.

''Sit.'' Miranda waved a hand to Andy.

''Andrea I told you to stay away from Caroline didn't I? I also told you not to see her and yet here you are.''

'' Yeah. Here I am. Miranda I just brought her dress back. That's it.''

Andy sat down in a chair casually, watching Miranda stroll her study irritated. ''Miranda yes, you did say that but I think you need to know everything that happened on our date.''

''I do not want to hear about you sleeping with my daughter.'' Rigidly stilling. Blue eyes blazing on her. Andy never liked this particular smile of Miranda's especially directed on her, it was her cold unfeeling one forming her pink lips.

Andy thought just like the icy dressing down lumpy blue sweater cerulean time.

Miranda stopped pacing in front of Andy.

''I should have blackballed you before after Paris. Ensured that every publication wouldn't touch your writing which let's just say Andrea could be vastly improved. Your work is lacking. It's a wonder you're published.''

Miranda saw she'd hit a nerve, for a moment Andy looked very hurt by her then her brown eyes darkened on Miranda. Standing up to her full height over Miranda, Miranda in heels or not. Andy was taller.

Andy had had enough. ''Oh come off that pedestal Miranda for once. My writing is good I don't need the Queen of fashion to deem it is. Like it or not, Caroline and I had a date. Get over it. Did we have a good time? Yes. Caroline's great. You have a fantastic, smart and amazing daughter like you.''

Miranda swallowed as Andy leaned close to her.

Andy felt both hot and cold all over, all of her blood rushing to her cheeks at the intensity of them so close to one another. Pulsing with it.

Andy was leaning into Miranda. Could almost kiss her if she dared to bridge the small fraction of a distance between them with how close they were to each other.

Andy mulled to herself, Miranda was almost acting almost slighted or cheated on. Andy blinked at that thought, dawning on her. Miranda couldn't be? Was she?

''You're almost acting like you're jealous that I maybe slept with her….You are. What are you so desperate for a screw you can't order what is it now? Husband number four, Mr Priestly to do the honours. Hey you could get an _Emily_ to have your way with. Better hope it's prompt and hot like your damn coffee.''

Felt it sting her face. Slapped.

Andy felt her cheek, biting out. ''See you around Miranda. Ask Caroline about how our night was.''

Andy silently walked pass Caroline and left. She was done with the Priestly's. For good.

Caroline came into the study. ''Mom? What did you do? I need to speak to you about last night with Andy.''

* * *

Andy got home even Nate saw she was angry, Andy rarely if ever was like this, she raided her wine chiller and grabbed a pint of Chocolate Fudge Brownie and a spoon snatched from him and went to bed, with a slam of her door, took her laptop and sunk into her empty bed.

''Went that well with Priestly did it?'' Nate said. He'd been doling out Ben and Jerry's scoops in a bowl for Cinzia.

Andy pulled on her faded lacrosse t-shirt, slipping off her jeans more kicking them off in anger. Miranda made her livid.

Her first attempt at this was words of loyal and warm-hearted and loves evenings with someone special near and a perfect day to her, a rainy Sunday curled up in bed made Andy realise, she was a golden retriever who flossed. Holding her spoon in mid-air to her mouth with a sweet tooth.

Caroline was her first date in a year er months.

Still wired from Miranda's eyes and her derision, rubbing her cheekbone. Andy clicked on a site.

Fine Miranda thought Andy was after one thing, looking for no strings sex, tonight maybe she was.

Typing out hot, sexy and fun in description, deleting it, Andy didn't want kinky perverts' talking to her, clicking on another site that appealed to her, a singles lesbian site which was more sophisticated and classy.

This was a first for Andy. Perhaps it wasn't the best course of action building her online dating profile after consuming one of Nate's expensive Shiraz with slurps right from the bottle like a bag lady.

Calling herself the user name. _Kissing Fish._ It was that or _AniDiFrancofan82._

Andy had faced Miranda and had been slapped. Had thought it was fate, meeting Caroline maybe a possible but improbable second chance with Miranda.

To her disgust, still wanted her exasperating silver haired boss even after being accused of sex with Car and slapped.

Andy was such a masochist doormat once to Priestly and even still now. Well no more. Enough of Priestly's, one in particular. Miranda was a piece of work. Car said she'd changed. Right. La Priestly doesn't change.

Knew she shouldn't have consumed all of the Shiraz after two hours later of just _a Brenda_ who was waxing on about tool belts and her _Buffy_ boxset being stolen by her ex-girlfriend _._ Andy's eyelids were closing.

Should have gone to a bar and picked up the first semi sane lady who smelled good. Definitely not one with brilliant white hair and blue eyes. Nooo. Anything but like her. Chubby blondes would be what she'd pursue from now on. Rubbing her face frustrated, Andy needed to get laid.

Now she was stuck with Brenda.

A new member logged on. Madam X pinged Andy. With one word. ''Chat?''

Interesting user name, Andy thought. ''Good Evening Madam X.'' Andy greeted her. Hoping it was _a she._

''New here too?''

Andy typed. ''Yup. I usually don't do this kinda thing.''

Madam X responded. ''Nor I.'' Andy saw her profile was basic. Not much filled in except and to Andy's relief her status was divorced and looking.

Typing to Madam X. ''Shall we?''

Andy began flirty chatting to Madam X. Starting with the old Sachs charm.

This site used no real names and no occupations and no webcam. Andy _live_ scarfing down Shiraz and spoon full of fudgy ice cream wasn't pretty.

''I'll give you some pointers around here.''

''Really? Yes please any advice would be appreciated.'' Andy could tell she didn't know what type of dating site this was.

''Avoid Brenda. Go with who clicks with you. Don't go with a user named Pink tacos ever or anybody offering you IWSN.''

Madam X asked her. ''What is that?''

Andy typed what that stood for. Andy could almost sense Madam X's blush, who must've thought this was lonely lesbian romantics looking for love or gardening tips by Brenda's titillating words, which still made Andy cringe. ''Tickle my lettuce.'' Was a come on Andy could do without.

''Oh are you looking for that only, do you want that with me?'' Andy shook her head at the screen. ''I thought I did but not tonight.''

''I'm new at this.'' Madam X confessed.

''Should I start with what are you wearing _Kissing Fish_?''

''Uh Right now?'' Andy looked down at her old comfy t-shirt, it was this or her blue Vineyard Vines t-shirt piled for laundry this weekend.

Lying to Madam X. ''La Perla.''

''Oh is it this season?''

Andy groaned. Was everybody she was attracted to, like Miranda?

''I'm awful at this.'' Madam X confided.

Felt like giving her a virtual hug. ''No. No you're not. Wanna just talk. We don't have to take our clothes off so to speak.'' Andy asked.

''Talk?''

''Yeah we can just talk. Start off like a first date. I promise I won't come on to you unless I find your typing really sexy.'' Andy grinned at her screen.

They began sharing favourite movies and food, also places. Madam X was very witty and cultured and didn't seem like a demented show pony or weirdo and Andy had a feeling Madam X didn't wear a monitor bracelet on her ankle.

''I don't ever want bouquets, my last two husbands always would send carnations or freesia when they forgot something special or cheated.''

Youch.

Andy answered Madam X's questions that she'd never been married.

Andy's favourite place in the city made Madam X reply back. ''You live here in New York?''

''Yes. I'm now a bonafide New Yorker, I can hail a cab in any possible situation thrown at me.''

''Cabs are so plebeian and unhygienic.'' Typing more questions to Madam X for another hour. Andy glanced at her clock it was almost 2am.

''It's getting late. Want to talk tomorrow night? I promise no sex.'' Andy waited for Madam X to reply.

''Yes. I'll be on at 10. Goodnight.''

Madam X logged off.

* * *

''So that's what happened Mom.'' Car's words played on her all night.

They didn't. They hadn't. Miranda winced at what she'd done to Andy. Miranda knew she'd behaved horridly. What was it about Sachs that brought out the worse in her? Petty and snide and apparently now violent prone.

Hadn't meant it, slapping Andréa but her words about ordering an assistant for sex made Miranda see red.

Bright and early called John at The NY Mirror who was away on holiday for two weeks.

Miranda had left a message for him to call her to discuss Andy Sachs through an obnoxious secretary called Sheena.

During breakfast, Miranda was told sternly. ''Mom just apologise to Andy and fix it.'' Car encouraged. Car didn't know how to tell Mom that Andy had feelings for her.

Miranda was being obstinate in apologising to Andrea.

''It is not that simple Caroline.'' In truth she was embarrassed by her behaviour to Andrea.

Caroline shook her head, it was so simple if Mom would just tell Andy she was sorry.

Andy could maybe with a shove from Car take Mom out on a date. Car would promise Andy that Mom wouldn't accuse her of having sex with anyone else in their family.

Nana was old.

Taking this morning off for a spa day with her and her girls, Cassidy wanted to discuss the wedding.

Roy dropped them off.

Cass informed her of the impromptu wedding plans. ''Mom, Patrick and I decided we want it to be small and it's in two weeks. We've already decided where we want it. Not Daddy's country club.''

Miranda had just always thought it would here in the city.

''Cassidy you mean to tell me the wedding is in two weeks. That gives me no time to plan.'' Miranda's head was already filled with selecting a wedding planner, invitations, florists, gift registry, caterers and so on.

Most importantly who would design the wedding gown for her? Miranda would have to start sketching a few ideas out, tulle perhaps.

Cassidy shook her head firmly. ''Oh no Mom. Patrick and I, want casual on the beach.''

Miranda stammered. ''Beach?''

''We're getting married on an island resort. Patrick's parents are flying in.''

Miranda still in her tailored couture suit was told sharply by a Korean masseuse. '' Take all clothes off.'' Nobody told Mom what to do.

''Cassidy what island?''

Miranda removed her clothes carefully. Never been this naked before even with twins' father in the morning. Wrapping a sheet around herself.

The masseuse knew this wealthy lady as The Ice Queen of fashion and with a raise of a brow you could be fired, but by the tension in her, she needed to loosen up or needed to have an earthshattering orgasm for the last ten years. Never handled such rigid thighs.

Cassidy showed Mom the resort on her IPhone.

White sands and turquoise water.

Paradise.

Miranda's neck was worked on with grunts of Korean at her, clenching her jaw at Cassidy's words of. ''Casual.''

Wonderful. Town and Country and The New York Times Celebrations would report her daughter tied the knot in flip flops.

* * *

 _10pm Friday Night_

Andy had been enjoying meeting up with Madam X for the last few nights. They just clicked.

Madam X said she wanted someone who makes her laugh, Telling Andy if she can persuade that someone to go to a yoga class with her, even better. Andy insisted if she went she could make her laugh at her and her attempt at yoga.

Madam X told her tonight, how she was planning a wedding.

Andy read this and replied. ''Not yours I hope.''

A quirk of a smile as she looked at her screensaver of Cassidy and Caroline, typing back. ''No I've sworn off nuptials, one of my daughter's is getting married.''

''Maybe I could be your wedding date.''

''If you free and can fly to Turks and Caicos in a week.'' Madam X teased.

''I'll get back to you on that.''

They'd almost tried it. Last night, cybersex.

Neither Andy nor Madam X knew how to start. Andy kindly offered a rain check for sex.

Typing out to her. ''I don't want to make this weird for us.''

''Neither do I. I really like you Kissing Fish.''

Andy's reply. ''Likewise Madam X.''

Andy had decided to take a chance tonight, uploaded two pictures of herself, a childhood one that her Mom had snapped with her hair with static, a more recent one, Andy decided to send both with a press of a button. Andy took a chance, really hoped Madam X wasn't disappointed in how she looked or something.

Finishing The Book with an impatient snap, Miranda heard a ping. Smiling as her blue eyes softened on it, clicking it to open, had been hoping for a message from _her._ Last night they'd chatted the whole evening away.

Clicking open. Miranda's blue eyes widened at who it was she'd been chatting with for the last few evenings. Who she really liked. Their photo staring at her.

Andrea's brown eyes.

Miranda closed down her laptop, she was talking to Andrea.

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone's reviews! I'll be updating more of this soon and also my other stories, because my computer needed a part fixed and it took six weeks to get it. Thank you to all who have reviewed.


	6. Chapter 6

Miranda stared at her closed laptop, Kissing Fish was Andrea.

This could not be happening.

Should never have listened to Car and created a dating profile last month when finally coming out to only them. Very new to this, it had only taken her half her life to admit it. That she wasn't straight.

Her marriages were convenient. James did give her two wonderful gifts. Her twins.

Car insisted this site was anonymous. Right Miranda twisted her mouth, just her luck that the first person she talks to is her former assistant who hated her once and even more so now. If her slap was anything to go by.

Glancing at the two pictures sent to her of Andy. What was she going to do?

Of all people to begin chatting to and liking. Really liking and enjoying. Not sure but whatever it was that started happening with her conversations to _Kissing Fish_ no Andréa, Miranda really liked it.

There was something there.

Their banter and flirting and she was so charming. Blinking at her words, no Andrea was not charming, never to her but Kissing Fish was.

Knowing now it was Andrea, changed everything for her. Wanted someone like Kissing Fish to give her butterflies and orgasms.

Both of them were so unalike. Perfectly wrong for each other, Andrea was exuberant and down-to-earth also bursting with warmth and thousands of questions while she was cautious and carefully reserved.

She'd found this site by accident.

 _A month ago, Miranda had a really long trying day at Runway and had been frustrated with the Book pushed it aside, would have to deal with it later, poured herself a glass of wine, flicked on the television, nothing was on tonight._

 _Miranda went online, first found one site before this one, that made poor Patricia very interested in the increasing moans and cries of ''Y-Yes!.''_

 _One of the semi clad females had long dark hair like Andrea's, Miranda began staring at them, and her full attention was on the brunette till Patricia barked and made her jump._

 _Covered it over with her pashmina, peeking through it, her blue eyes couldn't look away, oh my that really looked uncomfortable and on a counter. That skirt ripped off looked like something half price from JC Penny. Miranda would have discarded it too. Heard one snapping a whip. Even if they were adult sex workers, they still deserved their privacy._

 _Trying to click away._

 _Clicking again out of this frantically as Miranda experienced frozen screen happening. Miranda didn't call her assistant that evening to assist her, not for this._

 _On the phone and on hold for almost an hour, she was haughtily brisk to IT support. Miranda tersely snarled to someone no doubt outsourced in Mumbai. ''I don't know why you need to know what site I'm on.''_

 _All they needed to know was it traumatized Patricia by the panting of. ''Oh god.'' and ''harder.'' That continued to play in the background._

 _Miranda called Car who came over and simply unplugged it through peals of laughter at her pink flushed face._

 _Car sent over links to some less intense sites. Joked in a chastising tone, no more leather and whips Mom. Now I know you love dominating. Wagging her finger at her._

Now this. Andrea happened to her. Talking to her almost every night.

Miranda half wanted to delete her account, almost lingered on that button, she couldn't do it. Going to a folder, Miranda clicked on a photo and attached it with words to Kissing Fish.

''This is one of me, since your sharing.'' Clicked send. Placed Andy's photos in a new folder.

That was that. She'd just stop messaging Andrea and cut ties just like that. Had Cassidy's wedding to plan and influence. It was not like she'd run into her anytime soon or if ever.

They could go years without ever seeing each other in this city.

* * *

Andy stared at the young girl in black and white. This was Madam X.

She was really pretty. Andy admired her. Saving it. Closing down her laptop.

Tomorrow night she'd ask if they could meet up. She had to meet her. They couldn't not meet.

* * *

Lily mulled this over. ''Let me get this straight. You've met the one, Andy but you don't know her name or what she looks like older than this.'' Lily held the picture up on Andy's phone she'd shown her.

''but you do know she lives here in the city.'' Lily shook her head. This was worse than that story about that guy and love at first sight on the subway.

Andy grinned at Lily. ''Lils she's incredible. I don't want to just date her.''

''Yeah. You just want to see her naked. You're going go all sappy and gushily merge if you meet. Joint Netflix accounts and matching tattoos. '' Lily could see Andy was a goner for this Madam X.

Lily was facing her gallery doors, Andy's back to them. Lily saw some visitors, a white haired lady and two redheads entering her little gallery.

Smiling weirdly at her best friend. '' Um Andy. Guess who's coming my way. Remember your boss from hell, Miranda Priestly.''

Andy turned a little and groaned inside seeing white hair of Miranda heading her way, turning back to Lily quickly.

To leave she'd have to go pass Miranda. Holding up a programme to her face engrossed in the preview.

''Mom look it's Andy.'' Car pointed out the last person Miranda wanted to see or encounter again. Ever.

Miranda had seen Andrea before Caroline noticed her, there was a collision of surprised brown and sharp blue connecting for a moment and Miranda saw that Andy wanted to be anywhere but here with her.

Miranda felt they should go. Roy would get a ticket. Why did Cassidy have to have this gallery on her list for wedding registry gifts?

''Mom it shows Darius.'' Miranda didn't have a clue who that was. Peering at one canvas was that a huge green apple for ten thousand dollars and a crumpled folded sheet with crumbs glued to it for twenty thousand. If Cassidy wanted edgy, Miranda would buy them a Banksy or Basquiat for their new house.

This hip art gallery was run by a Lily who came over and greeted them.

''Ms Priestly.''

''Call me Miranda. This is Cassidy and Caroline.''

Andy saw her chance, holding the paper in front of her face.

''Andrea I can see you.'' Miranda made Andy still and wave. ''Hi.'' Looking anywhere but at Miranda.

''Join us.'' Car offered.

''I'm kinda pressed for time.'' Andy lied.

Car teased. ''Come on Andy. I promise, Mom will be nice to you.''

Andy had no excuses to give and avoid them, because her and her big mouth to Car on their date, she had said she was on vacation for three weeks from The Mirror.

Bit out. ''Fine I'll stay for a few minutes.'' Andy wished she had girl balls to refuse and snub Miranda.

Looking at the artwork a thirty minutes later.

''Gosh that's not something I really want hanging near the kids.'' A naked guy in a clown mask. Miranda's mouth twitched resisting an agreeing smile at Andy's candid words.

Miranda strolled beside Andy as Lily showed Car and Cassidy a few of Darius's work.

''I'm sorry about what I said to you. I shouldn't have. I was way out of line Miranda.'' Andy finally spoke, staring at the hideous artwork in front of her, of a photo of a wrestler in a tutu.

Miranda listened. ''I feel terrible I hit you.'' Almost brushed her face, put her hand back down to her side.

''I deserved it. Can we maybe if you want to, start again?'' Andy said.

Looking right at Miranda this time. ''Hi I'm Andy. I did not sleep with your daughter last week.''

''Good. I'm Miranda.''

Shook hands, Miranda hardly ever at Runway touched Andy for any reason, grasped hers in hers.

''Hiii, Andy.'' What was it with women and Andrea?

''Nikki.''

Miranda eyes narrowed on Nikki. Nikki brought Cassidy a price list of the collection for Lily.

''Would you like a coffee with me?'' Andy offered Miranda.

Miranda accepted.

* * *

Nikki wasn't the only _Hiii, Andy_ , Miranda experienced. The barista and cashier in the coffee/tea shop knew her well and both kept smiling at her.

Miranda sat down across from her. Andrea set down both orders, she brought over. The barista gave Andy extra whipped cream frothy topping in her cold Frappuccino.

Miranda thought that was outrageous flirting.

Andy had ordered for Miranda, remembering how she took her coffee. Watching pleased as she savoured her first taste of it.

Her ivory face showed immense pleasure, she had to admit this was better than Starbucks, relaxing with the cup between her fingertips. Andy was trying not to stare at Miranda's mouth.

Blue eyes met hers seriously. '' Andrea show me how you pick up these many Hiii, Andy's.''

Andy's dark brows rose at her. ''What?''

''So many women know you so well. Nikki at the gallery and Jen at my party.''

Andy's voice sounded surprised at Miranda's request. ''You want _me_ to pick _you_ up? Here? ''

Miranda's blue eyes sparkled on Andy's. ''Yes. I want you to pretend I'm one of them. Go on. Show me.''

Andy looked at Miranda in disbelief. ''I'm not gonna pretend to pick you up.''

'' Andrea, will you just show me how you do it. I'm waiting.'' Miranda lips pursed on her.

Andy took a fortifying sip of her own drink. She was not going to do this. Miranda wasn't some gym bunny or casual thing to hook up with. Giving in reluctantly. ''Fine if it makes you happy. I will.''

Miranda countered tartly. ''Immensely so.''

Getting up, walking away from her. Took a product from the counter, browsing at another box of herbal tea.

''Hey.'' Andy friendly manner greeted her, walking by Miranda who sat still looking out the window.

''You know what? I read about this. It's really good but I can't- How do you pronounce this. Is it Rooibus?''

Miranda took it from Andy. Reading for her. "Rooibos.''

Andy smiled fully. ''Oh. There you go. Thanks.''

''You must travel a lot, you really have a way with languages, huh? I'm Andy. Let me buy you a coffee or a Rooibos. Your name is?'' Andy smiled at her flirting.

Miranda shook her head. ''I speak French and Italian fluently. I took some German and Spanish in school. Years ago. Oh, you're good. You're very good.''

Andy sat back down across from her. '' Yeah. I am pretty good at this. So. Happy now? I came onto you.''

Bringing her cup rim to her soft pink lips, her blue eyes shimmered pleased on Andy, a smile tugged at the corners of Miranda's mouth. ''Yes. Andy. I am thrilled.''

Andy almost choked on her next sip. Miranda called her Andy. She never called her Andy before.

* * *

''Andrea you didn't have to do this for me.'' Miranda was sitting on her couch.

''I was in the neighbourhood.'' Andy lied. She was downtown helping Cinzia with choosing where to put furniture in Nate and her new place. It was an afternoon of ''Andy do you think this would look good here or here.''

Andy had rushed uptown and taken a cab to get here as soon as Miranda phoned her. Even if it was by mistake.

''No you weren't.'' Miranda had meant to call Car but had hit Andy's number instead.

After coffee the other day with her, Andy had put her number in her phone. ''In case you need me.''

''I am so silly about this.''

Stephen's phone call of rsvp for the wedding had upset her. What he'd said her.

''Hey. No you're not.'' Gently Andy sat down next to Miranda carefully inching closer.

''He asked if I was bringing anyone and before I could reply. He said ''Miranda of course you're not with someone, your constantly alone.''

Andy frowned at Stephen the prick. He could write a book the size of War and Peace on being an insensitive asshole to Miranda. Why had she ever been married to _him?_

'' He's right. I am constantly alone.''

Handing a tissue out to Miranda. ''I'm not… Sniffling vehemently ''I am not crying.'' Andy knew Miranda put her armour on, when she stepped outside her townhouse as Miranda Priestly, but she didn't have to do that with her. Not here in her living room with Patricia at her feet and Andy nearby.

Andy saw her tears. ''Fine you're not.'' Handed tissues anyway to her, just in case. Knowing she was.

Placing her hand on Miranda's arm, Andy softly spoke. ''Stephen is a jerk. Miranda you have some great qualities for anybody.''

Miranda asked Andy, after wiping her eyes. '' Qualities? Like what?''

Andy began telling Miranda quite a few.

''I like you. Miranda'' Andy meant this. ''I like you so much I even brought you this. You sounded upset on your call to me thinking I was Car.''

Holding up a bag of an assortment of chocolate with Van Leeuwen's artisan ice cream. The Rocky Road was hers but maybe she could be persuaded to share.

Andrea remembered she liked that, after so long apart. Her husbands never even noticed what she liked. ''How do you even remember anything of what I like?''

''Being your assistant once, I remember so many things about you that are unforgettable. That and I seem to remember one night in rain, I believe torrential purchasing this for you. When you deemed me sane enough to deliver The Book.''

Miranda didn't know how to take that. Been unbelievably cruel to Andrea as her assistant. Giving no praise or even a thankyou once she did in a way, over Stephen's drunkeness at the Benefit.

Handing the bag to Miranda to open. ''So please continue to rant about Stephen.'' Andy grumbled his name like she'd said asshole as his first name.

''First we need spoons.''

* * *

Andy typed a message to Madam X again on her way up to Runway.

Typing on her phone. _I want to meet you._ It was quick but Andy was in an elevator and about to step off to the 17th floor. To see Miranda for drinks tonight.

Miranda told her how she hates anyone bringing her flowers. Andy held them behind her back. They weren't flowers from her.

Cassidy's casual wedding theme was giving Miranda a headache coming on. Nothing Nigel or she showed Cassidy was right for her. Words of too stuffy and traditional. Did her youngest possess or inherit her fashion genes at all?

The wedding was in less the two weeks. Cassidy hadn't even chosen her wedding dress yet.

Marybeth, Miranda's only assistant took in the tall dark haired visitor for her silver haired boss.

Miranda looked up from her last phone call for tonight and saw a familiar lanky figure waiting for her, holding something behind her back.

''Andrea.'' Miranda got up to greet her. Walking out of her office to Andy.

''Hi. Here for you.''

Presented with a bunch of carrots and a saucy grin. ''You said no flowers. Miranda.''

Took them from Andy. ''That I did.''

Marybeth and Nigel who saw Six arrive, had never seen Miranda be greeted with that before. Carrots with a bow. Andy's unusual root vegetable arrangement to her earned a smile from the Editor.

Dismissing Marybeth for the night. Told to have Roy downstairs.

''No we don't need Roy tonight.''

''We don't?'' Miranda said.

* * *

Buzzing with a sip of her drink across from Andy. '' Miranda. I honestly had absolutely no idea who you were that morning.''

''Really? You'd never heard of me?'' Miranda leaned closer to hear Andy talking to her. That interview she'd been so disparaging to Andy.

''No. If you'd heard me asking how to spell Gabbana, you probably would've fired me in my first five minutes.''

''No I wouldn't have.'' Miranda affirmed.

''Yes you would have.'' Andy winked. ''The way you looked at me over my sweater and my shoes.''

Miranda well remembered being horrified at her new assistant who dressed like a retired kindergarten teacher in such an ugly skirt.

Miranda noticed a woman watching Andy, had eyes on her for the last hour.

''What is it? What Miranda?'' Andy followed her eyes. Shrugging her shoulders casually.

''You really don't notice the way women look at you.'' Miranda said waspishly.

''I think she wants you to go over there.'' Miranda prompted. Saw the girl at the bar cut her eyes at her for being with Andrea.

Andy shook her head. ''I'm with you.''

''Hey excuse me I think your making my girlfriend here really uncomfortable.'' Andy scolded. Wrapping her toned arm around Miranda.

Miranda stared at Andy. The girl looked really embarrassed and looked away from them. Now she knew Miranda wasn't Andy's mother.

Grinning at Miranda and gave a wink.

''Girlfriend?''

Andy smiled, taking a swig from her beer. ''I did bring you carrots. Wait till I bring you radishes.''

''Do you want to dance with me?''

What would it feel like to dance with Andy? Miranda was about to find out.

''One dance Andrea.'' Miranda warned.

The loud song of something Car would say was the summer's newest hit wailed and throbbed deafening then stopped to play something slow.

Andy grasped her to her.

Feeling Andy against her skin took her breath away. She reached out to steady herself, and her hand landed on Andy's waist. Muscles tightened under her ivory fingers. The music, the strobe lights, the press of bodies faded as Andy's brown eyes locked onto hers and her lips parted. She'd never seen that look on any of her husband's faces for her.

Andy held Miranda's waist in her hands and put her mouth to Miranda's ear. "Come home with me?''

Miranda's heart pounded and blood rushed to her head. Was Andrea offering her tonight? An instant later she knew exactly what she wanted.

Andrea.


	7. Chapter 7

_Get cab now on this busy Friday night._

 _Drive them downtown, Miranda's kissing me back, YES! Take her to bed._

Andy's thoughts came in jumbled fragments from soft lips warm against hers that she'd always wanted to kiss, but if living in New York for a few years taught her anything, it was how to hail a cab under pretty much any circumstances thrown at her.

Even at this moment kissing elegant, gorgeous and impossibly sexy Miranda Priestly senseless. Andy's hand shot out and hailed one that stopped in front of them.

Andy mumbled her address to the cabbie. Her lips now capturing Miranda's slickened bottom lip. Andy wanted to rip Miranda's clothes off of her immediately, but no not here in this cab.

Miranda hadn't been in a cab since she was in her twenties, and hadn't made out in the back of one ever.

Andy threw a few scrunched bills at the driver. Might have been a 50 or 100 dollars, Andy didn't care. Almost forgot her purse and the bouquet of carrots.

Miranda never broke Andy's kiss, kissing her back, tugged upstairs by Andy into her loft.

Miranda was peppering her face with kisses as Andy discovered she was a talker through their many kisses, the corner of Andy's mouth lifted, smiling through a kiss that made her knees melt, as Miranda spoke lowly when Andy kissed her throat, threading her fingers through dark thick hair. ''I've never done…moaning at Andy's lips trailing her skin. ''anything like this before. You're not with anyone are you?''

''No.'' Andy husked out. Caressing Miranda, felt her breath hot against her.

Miranda felt Andy's mouth trailing along her shoulder, moist lips kissing her where her strap fell. ''Because I don't want to be a one night stand. I am not a Nikki or Jen. Do you understand Andrea?''

Breaking off their kiss seriously. ''This has to mean something to me and to you.'' Blue eyes met hers.

''Miranda.'' Cupping her face, fire lit in her brown eyes. ''You're not Nikki or Jen to me.''

''Do you usually do this with all dates?'' Andy had her pinned against the wall, running her warm mouth along her ivory skin.

''Do you always bring them back to your place?'' Andy would never have guessed Miranda was so very talkative when making out.

''Miranda.'' Testily pulling her lips away from nipping Miranda's earlobe.

''Sorry. It's been a long time since I've been to bed with anyone.'' Miranda blushed burying her snowy head against Andy who lifted her chin and gave her a deeper kiss.

''I don't want _this_ only to be a mutually pleasurable, transaction of sex only.'' Andy stopped her kisses suddenly.

Andy groaned out. ''Mira it won't be, please if you want _this_ I promise to do this as often as you like. Till we lose count.''

Andy's nipples felt hard, pert against her shirt as she pulled her own top over and off, trailing her fingers up smooth ivory legs. Pressing her lips to Miranda's collarbone, sensually sliding her mouth to press along and down to Miranda's cleavage.

Fingers grasped to Miranda's hips lifting her Chanel black dress up off her.

''Is this all going too fast? Us?'' Miranda asked her. Letting out a sultry moan as Andy's mouth suckled her breastbone.

Stopping as Miranda tensed.

''Miranda…listen, I promise I will be cuddling you in the morning. You are what I've ever desired… I've wanted to do this to you for forever. You must know that?''

Andy gently bent her face to hers and pressed her mouth slowly to Miranda's rouged lips. Returning another kiss that made Miranda's moan into her mouth. Breaking apart.

You have? '' Blue eyes questioning Andy's dark eyes of warm clover honey brown.

''Have you always felt like that? For me?''

Andy in dark shrugged. She had and still did.

Not answering her. Miranda felt Andrea's long fingers on her breasts, stroking the lacy barrier, cupping them delicately, tracing them lightly and sensually with warm fingers making her moan, as Andy's dark head bent kissing them softly through the lace.

''Where did you learn that?'' Andy smiled almost smugly at the way Miranda asked her.

''Cable.'' Andy deadpanned. Her dark brown eyes mischievous on questioning blue.

Cable? Miranda almost was sure, Andy was lying.

Ran her own fingers slowly down Andy, ivory fingers felt it, ridged, Andrea had a piercing on her navel. Ivory fingers resting there, stroking her hips.

''Andréa you didn't answer me.'' Miranda really wanted to know did Andrea always feel this way about her.

Did she? If she did. Had Andrea felt this attraction before, for how long? Did Andrea feel this for her at Runway? When she was her boss?

''Miranda please stop talking, now I want you to let me kiss you some more and get you in my bed. Is that acceptable.'' Andy asserting herself made Miranda simply nod in agreement.

Finding a taking charge Andy a turn on.

Andy led her to the bed and reached over and touched her long finger very delicately to the edge of one of Miranda's bra straps, running her long digits near her collarbone, but instead of pushing it down and off her shoulders as Miranda thought Andy would, she ran her finger slowly along then across the upper edge of her lacy black bra in front and then traced it all the way down around the bottom. Miranda's blue eyes watched Andy as she drew her fingers along lacy delicate material slowly.

It seemed more intimate then kissing her had.

Shaping with her fingers Miranda's nipples through the lace as she moaned to Andy's touch, Andy unclasped her bra, freeing them now, she'd barely touched her and yet Miranda felt her panties moistening wet.

Andy nimbly peeled down Miranda's panties.

That Korean massage therapist was right Miranda did need to have an orgasm. Years' worth. Only one person able to help her do that.

Meeting Andrea's skin to hers.

* * *

''Why are you whispering Mom.'' Caroline asked her, holding her phone to her ear. Told waspishly. ''Andrea's sleeping.''

''Sorry Mom what did you say.'' Her gallery this mid-morning, sounded like at a construction site. Deafening drilling, hammering.

Mom was supposed to be meeting her for brunch this Saturday meeting. That was an hour ago. Mom always phoned and was never forgetful but today she was.

''Where are you?'' Caroline moved away from a few workmen installing a painting. ''Say that again I can't hear you. What? Speak up.''

''Andy gave you a bouquet of carrots….huh and you did what? Sorry what was that?'' Car asked as drills drowned out her Mom's words to her.

Mom's words to her, made Car stare at her phone, pressing it back up to her stunned ear.

''You stayed over last night at Andy's! Mom, did you and Andy… you did, didn't you. You slept with her.'' Caroline almost squealed with joy and outloud that Mom finally had good sexual intercourse. They were perfect together.

Andy was basically the man Mom thought she always wanted, just with a vagina.

Just knew it, Andy was kind and charming and would commit herself to being involved with Mom because for years she'd wanted her. Only her. At least that's what Andy had confessed over drinks with Car.

Caroline grinned on the phone, chiding her. ''Mom. Out to drinks on a first date, given carrots and into bed you go, you bit of a slut.''

''Wait Mom you're not doing a fleeing post-coitus escape are you?'' Car sounded scandalized. Mom would never.

Caroline couldn't picture her Mom being so bad mannered as doing the duvet wriggle Car was once guilty of and leave Andy in bed.

Knowing Mom she'd send Andy an edible fruit basket or a box of chocolates or a thank you note like Andy sleeping with her was being as polite as holding a door open. Emily Post didn't cover this. Getting the cobwebs out of Mom's…

''Caroline I…

''Mom, just because you've always had vanilla sex isn't a good comparison and yes a tongue can do more than Stephen or Daddy's ...''

''Caroline if you finish that sentence your disowned.'' Miranda warned her daughter.

Cradled the phone on her ear, had found her dress on the floor. There was her one heel.

''Mom follow my advice for this morning after. Have snuggle and have a kiss. Do not poison her by offering to make breakfast. Mom just don't.'' Miranda's brow arched she could cook.

She could. A little.

Not particularly well at least. Her first ever Christmas with the twins father, when she was in charge of the kitchen resulted in a wide selection of blackened bread rolls and someone else in Jamie's family insisting on taking over the cooking by Boxing Day.

To avoid charcoaled turkey.

Miranda closed her phone, with a sheet only around her, Andy was still sleeping, opening the fridge door.

She ran a multi-million dollar magazine she could somehow make breakfast and not resort to calling Emily.

Selecting a few things for breakfast for them. Cut fruit and french vanilla yoghurt could not be burnt. Nor could fresh orange juice.

Brown eyes opened to Miranda kissing her in greeting.

''Hey. Good Morning.'' Andy smiled into the kiss.

''You made me breakfast?'' Andy asked incredulously. Trying not to sound really shocked. Domestic Miranda just didn't fit the Editor. Undraping her sheet around herself, falling to the wooden floors, joining Andy naked in bed.

''So what do you suggest we do after this amazing breakfast in bed you made me?'' Andy asked.

Miranda's blue eyes shimmered on Andy.

''I have a few ideas.'' Miranda's mouth pressed to Andy's bare shoulder.

Andy felt Miranda's mouth on her, turning to meet her wet mouth and kissed her nose bridge bump instead.

''Do share.'' Andy prompted her.

''It involves you and I, with very little on all day. Do you think this might be of interest to you?'' Haughty elegant brows raised at Andrea. In a waspish tone, as if she was offering Andy a boring duty at Runway.

Andy pulled her into her. ''Let me think…you and I naked all day…''Pinning Miranda beneath her, feeling her curves under her. '' Ms Priestly you've got my attention. I'll just have to reserve my strength.''

Andy bent her brown hair down and kissed her hard.

''Yes Andrea do that.'' Miranda urged, blue eyes shining up at her.

* * *

Miranda and Andy were utterly in love with the sound and nearness of each other in bed which now was almost shyly bathing together.

Miranda was naked in daylight. Andy had never seen this smile at her before, it was a little stiffly unsure and almost a little uncertain.

Gosh didn't Miranda know how beautiful she was.

Andy led, twisting the tub tap on making the water run. Dipping her fingers into the warm liquid. Filling it up, Andy guided her into the tub, turning her around admiringly.

Andy's brown eyes sparkled as she slipped in behind her, Miranda moved readily to Andrea's touch. ''So beautiful.'' Andy breathed out. Pressing her lips to Miranda's skin, running her mouth, the edge of her lips along Miranda's ivory skin that flushes pink adorably.

Andy nestled herself flat in the meeting of Miranda's buttocks.

Andy took the fresh soap to Miranda's breasts which glisten beneath the flow of water, slowly scrubbing her elegant neck and her back also, sunlight reflects in Andy's dark aureate eyes.

Watched the corners of Miranda's mouth turned up, the perfect bow of her pink lips, Andy could barely remember her high school locker combination or her social security number but the shape of her silver haired beauty's mouth in this moment in a bath together was imprinted to her forever.

Slick and damp to her, Andy saw a bit of strawberry silver hair between her legs, as she wrapped her in an enormous towel, soft and fluffy guided to her unmade bed.

Both lie across it as Andy began to draw the towel slowly apart with care to remove it as Miranda's naked flesh appears, now smelling a little of soap and Andy's scent.

Caresses and tongues and heightened moans as this quivering joining unites them this late afternoon in bed. A place nowhere else Miranda Priestly wanted to be right now.


End file.
